Chuck vs Parenting
by Qbert12
Summary: Chuck, Casey and Sarah are all shocked when the lead of an undercover assignment to take down a FULCRUM agent is General Beckman's 12 year old granddaughter. Takes place in season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Chuck Fic, but I'm definitely not new to the show. This takes place t before "Chuck vs the Suburbs in season two.**

**So…yeah. Forgive any mistakes and enjoy!**

*End Authors Note.*

"Yeah…that's what I'm talking about."

Jeff grinned and pointed at the screen, when a petite black woman's breasts were clearly visible on the screen of the home theater room. "Ohh…nice."

Charles "Chuck" Bartowski, leader of the "Nerd Herd" at the Buy More, entered the home theater room. "Guys, Emmet wants-"Chuck looked at what they were watching: a video showing multiple innocent woman's boobs. Chuck sent the three of them, Lester, Jeff and Morgan glares. "Seriously?" He asked.

Lester looked up at Chuck with innocent eyes. "We were just looking at these beautiful-"

"You know what? Never mind," Chuck said. "Big Mike wants everyone in the break room. Emmet wants us to have a meeting before our shift actually starts."

Groaning, the three employees got to their feet and walked into the break room.

Employees in green shirts and white shirts were lines up in the cozy break room while Emmet, Assistant Manager at the Buy More, was in front of them, pacing along the line. "Big Mike has informed me of a problem we have here at the Buy More," Emmet started.

"Things are going missing. Which can only mean one thing," Emmet stopped in front of Morgan Grimes, the green and ivory clad employee who had been dragged to the break room by Chuck. "There is a thief among us." Emmet stopped in front of John Casey, but immediately moved on when Casey gave Emmet his signature scowl.

"A police officer will be interviewing all of you this afternoon," Emmet warned. "Meeting dismissed."

As people started to file out and start their shifts, Chuck was stopped by Casey. "New mission. Meet us at the Castle ASAP."

"Didn't we just finish with a mission early this morning?" Chuck asked, slightly hyperactive with all the coffee he had drank this morning to keep himself awake through his shift.

"Welcome to the spy world, Chuck," Was Casey's reply. Chuck sighed and made his way over to the Orange Orange, where "the Castle" was located.

* * *

When Chuck arrived, his cover girlfriend, Sarah Walker, and Casey were already there, and General Beckman was on the screen. "About time," Casey greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. Bartowski," Beckman greeted.

"What's the scoop?" Chuck asked, jumpy but slightly annoyed.

"The CIA was discovered another FULCRUM agent. His name is Oscar Saturn. Very wealthy and very lethal." Beckman pulled up a picture next to her. "Your mission is to catch Oscar and interrogate him. Mr. Bartowski and Ms. Walker will be undercover as a married couple and Mr. Casey will be undercover as Chuck and Sarah's butler."

"What do I have to do?" Chuck asked.

"Absolutely nothing. That goes for you too, Ms. Walker."

"General," Sarah started. "If we aren't doing anything, who will be the main part of this mission?"

"I'm glad you asked, Ms. Walker," General said easily. "Zoe?"

Everyone looked behind themselves to see a young girl, no older then twelve, with brown hair and brown eyes. Her fluffy brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had big black square glasses taking up most of her upper face. She pulled her face into a grin and started to greet the spies, giving a nod in that person's direction with every name she said. "General, Sarah, Chuck," she said, but when she got to Casey, she said, "let me see…Cassie? Cassandra? Christy?"

Casey gritted his teeth. "Casey."

The girl grinned. "Ah, Casey. I knew it was some kind of girly-girlish name, but I wasn't su-"She was cut off by one of Casey's signature scowls as she turned to the General. "I'll shut up now," she squeaked.

Before anyone could ask questions, Beckman continued. "This is Zoe Beckman. She will be undercover as Chuck and Sarah's daughter, Lizzy Carmichael. She will be attending the same school as Oscar's daughter attends. Her mission is to become friends with Oscars daughter and get as much information as possible about her father.

"After that, she will get us a bug inside the household and then the CIA will take care of the rest," the General finished.

"You mean this little girl is the main part of the mission?" Chuck said incredulously.

"That's exactly what I mean."

Sarah stepped in. "But she's just a girl, General. Are you sure this isn't too dangerous for her?"

General smiled. "But she's not just a girl, Ms. Walker. She's my granddaughter."

All heads turned to the girl behind them, who was grinning like a maniac. She was clearly enjoying the priceless looks on the fellow agent's faces.

"She is actually an incredible spy and is just as experienced as you guys are," Beckman added.

Casey pouted. He didn't like this girl. "This is most irregular, General."

General grinned. "Welcome to the spy world, Major Casey," General said before the screen went black.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Made my day!**

**The interviews from the cop in this chapter lack a lot of things, I know, but they were harder for me to do-I'm not the best at stuff like that. Bear with me.**

**Chuck might be OOC in this chapter...**

**Forgive any mistakes and enjoy the next chapter!**

*End Authors Note.*

Upon entering the Buy More, Chuck was immediately greeted by Morgan. Back at the Castle, they had agreed that Zoe, Casey, Sarah and Chuck would leave early tomorrow morning to get set up and then the mission would start-Chuck had to admit that he was a little disappointed at how small his position was in this mission, but maybe it would be nice to lay back and take it easy for this one.

"...Hello? Chuck, you there, buddy?"

Chuck shot back into reality when he realized Morgan was speaking to him. "Yeah, Morgan?"

"Oh, thank God you're back," Morgan said with relief evident in his tone of voice. "That cop is _drilling _us, man!" Morgan said, thinking about his interview with the officer.

* * *

"What's your name?"

"Morgan Grimes," Morgan answered, staring the police officer straight in the eye.

"How long have you worked at the Buy More?" The police officer asked.

"Five years."

"Are you aware that things have mysteriously been going missing at the Buy More?

"Yes," Morgan answered, getting slightly uneasy.

The male police officer pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and put it on the table. Morgan recognized it as their work schedule for last week. "Things went missing Monday, Tuesday, Friday and Saturday," he said, pointing to the days of the week as he said them. "You worked those days, yes?"

Morgan took a shaky breath and nodded. "Yes, that's true."

"So we have reason to believe that you could have committed these crimes?"

Morgan gulped. "I guess so."

The cop put his hands on the table. "Mr. Grimes, if you did this, coming out now will save you a world of guilt, and a world of trouble."

"I didn't do it," Morgan said defensively.

Although the officer didn't show any signs that he believed Morgan, he answered with "alright, Mr. Grimes. You're dismissed."

* * *

Chuck, who had a lot on his mind and wasn't really paying attention, answered with "wow, sorry Morgan," even though he didn't sound sorry at all.

Morgan just stared at him awhile before saying, "let me guess: great time with Sarah?"

Chuck gave Morgan a strange look. "Huh?"

"You're all zoned out, man. You do that almost every time you come back from seeing Sarah."

"Psh," Chuck answered. "Just got a lot on my mind."

Morgan gave him a doubtful glance. "Whatever you say, man."

A male in uniform suddenly tapped Chuck on the shoulder. "Charles Bartowski?" He asked.

"That's me," Chuck answered, turning around.

"I'm Officer Stevenson with Burbank Police Department," he explained. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Chuck said, a nervous laugh following.

After sitting down at a break room table, Officer Stevenson said, "So, Mister Bartowski-"

Chuck smiled. "Call me Chuck."

Officer Stevenson smiled. "Well, then, _Chuck_," he started. "How long have you worked at the Buy More?"

"Five years," Chuck answered proudly, even though that wasn't really anything to be proud of.

"Are you aware that things have been going missing from the Buy More?" Stevenson continued.

"Yes."

Officer Stevenson pulled out the schedule, repeating what he did in Morgan's interview...and everyone else's interview. It was safe to say Officer Stevenson was bored of all this. "Things went missing Monday, Tuesday, Friday and Saturday." Officer Stevenson pointed to the days as he said them. "You worked those days, I believe?" He asked.

"Yes," Chuck answered again.

Officer Stevenson took a second to yawn. "So we have reason to put you as a suspect for this case?"

"Yes," Chuck said for the third time. "But Morgan worked those days too. So did Jeff and Lester. Anna too. And Casey," Chuck pointed out. "So instead of doing these useless interviews that won't change anything, I suggest you actually get out there and catch those guys in action."

After pausing a minute, Officer Stevenson sighed. "Very well, Mister Bartowski. Thank you for your time."

Chuck headed for the door. "Oh, and call me Chuck."

* * *

After a long day at work, Chuck was excited to get home and rest. They would leave early in the morning-'they' being Casey, Sarah, Chuck and Zoe-and get started on their mission. That would also be Lizzy Carmichael's first day of school at the private school that the FULCRUM agent's daughter attended. Chuck, Sarah and Casey got to do the easy stuff-sit around and do nothing.

As soon as Chuck entered the apartment he shared with his sister, Ellie, and her fiance Devon, or "Captain Awesome," Ellie greeted him with, "Hey, Chuck. How was work?"

"Work-ish, as always," Chuck answered.

"Got any plans with Sarah tomorrow?" Ellie asked.

Chuck looked at his sister. "How did you know?"

"You've got that look on your face," Ellie answered. "What's your plans?"

"Babysitting one of Sarah's friends' kid for a few days," Chuck said easily, although he hated lying to Ellie.

Ellie smiled. "That's awesome, Chuck! How old is the kid?"

"She's twelve." Chuck started to make himself a sandwich.

Ellie grinned. "She, huh?"

"Yup." Chuck spread mayonnaise on the bread.

"What's her name?"

"Zo-" Chuck started, but quickly changed his mind. "Lizzy."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound sure."

"I'm sure." Chuck took a bite out of his sandwich. "Absolutely sure."

Ellie gave him a look. "If you say so."

After finishing his sandwich, Chuck headed off to bed. "Goodnight, Ellie."

"Goodnight, Chuck."

**A/N: This chapter was kind of boring, I know...review anyways? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have returned! YES. WOOHOO. WHOOP. WHOOP.**

**Shout out to my reviewers:  
**

**Charah forever (Thanks!)**

**TheIntersect20 (:) Thanks to you to!)**

**wilf21: (Thank you!)**

**Keep the reviews coming, guys!**

**Forgive any mistakes and enjoy the next chapter!**

*End Authors Note.*

Chuck was starting to like this mission.

He woke up to his alarm clock, like he did on most days, nothing out of the ordinary. He got a quick breakfast and headed out to his car, car keys in hand, like he did most days as well.

His car wasn't out there.

In it's place was a very expensive black Lamborghini, with a note on the steering wheel that said _this is just for the mission. You wreck it, you pay for it. _It was signed by General Beckman.

Yeah, Chuck could get used to this.

And after arriving, using the directions given the other day, Chuck was sure he WOULD get used to it.

It was a giant mansion, painted a navy blue, with stone pillars and double brass doors twice as tall as Chuck. Grinning, Chuck entered.

To Chuck's right was a flight of carpeted stairs straight out of "the Big Valley." The carpet underneath Chuck was plush and recently vacuumed, Chuck could tell.

"Take your coat, sir?" Chuck turned and saw Casey, dressed as a butler.

"Yes, thank you, Casey," Chuck said, clearly enjoying himself.

After Casey took his coat, Chuck entered the dining room where Sarah, looking dazzling in a purple robe, and Zoe, wearing her brown and gold school uniform, were sitting, eating breakfast at a large wood dining table.

"Good morning, daddy," Zoe said, just for the heck of it.

Sarah go up to greet Chuck. "Hi, sweetie," she said. "Ready for another mission?"

Even though Chuck knew it was all part of the job, Chuck couldn't help but like the sound of 'sweetie' when it came from Sarah's mouth, and aimed at him. "Always am!" Chuck said, laughing nervously.

The rest of breakfast was mostly quiet, not counting the clink of forks hitting china and the chewing of the food in everyone's mouth.

Finally, after finishing the last of her french toast, Zoe broke the ice. "I've got to be heading to school. See you this afternoon!"

Zoe seems a little nervous, Chuck thought to himself as Zoe stiffly went for her backpack, but dropped it because of her shaking hands. Chuck couldn't blame her. Chuck was always nervous even at his age when he was on a mission, especially when he was the main part of it, like he usually was, being the intersect.

Chuck gave a small wave at Zoe just before she opened the door and exited, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Zoe stood at the front of the school, staring up at the large words on the front that said "Peace Tree Academy" in big gold letters above the front door. She was unspeakably nervous. She was afraid to mess things up, which she felt she always did.

Since she was given the assignment, she had wondered why they picked her, of all people, for this mission. They could have chosen an older agent to be a teacher, but, no; they chose Zoe, and she couldn't stop wondering why.

"General Beckman only chooses people that she really trusts," Sarah had told her the previous day.

That didn't help very much. It only made it worse, in ways. What if Zoe let the General down? Would her grandmother ever trust her again?

Then the bell rang, so Zoe had no choice but to swallow her nerves and hope for the best.

**A/N: Shorter, yes, I know. I wanted to update quick, so I may have rushed it a bit, but tell me what you think! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Booooyah.  
**

**Shout out to my reviewers:**

**DoubleTrouble92**

**TheIntersect20**

**wilf21**

**Forgive any mistakes and enjoy the next chapter!**

*End Authors Note.*

Let's just say Zoe didn't have the best start.

It started when she read her locker number wrong and accidentally tried using her code on the biggest kid in the academy, Herbert Sheldonson, when completely embarrassed Zoe and ended up with a black eye because of her stupidity.

Not long after that, she ran into one of the cutest boys in the academy, knocking down all her books and a lot of girls gave her dirty looks.

Embarrassed and angry after her bad morning, after her first class she accidentally judo-flipped someone who tapped her on the shoulder.

Which happened to be the same person who had the locker that Zoe thought she had.

Zoe was pretty sure she saw her target watching as well. Not a good first impression.

But the girl, Nadya, actually walked up and greeted her. "Hey," she said casually.

"Hi," Zoe answered, still breathless from her accidental Judo-flipping incident.

"You're pretty brave for flipping Herb Sheldonson," Trista remarked.

"Thanks," Zoe said. "I'll probably pay for that later."

And she did pay for it later. In the principal's office. Detention for two weeks. Ouch.

But around lunchtime Zoe got to sit down at Nadya's table and start more conversation. "What does your dad do?" Zoe asked, casual as can be.

"He's a businessman," Nadya replied as though she had been rehearsing it. Poor girl, Zoe thought. She doesn't know what kind of secrets her dad is keeping from her.

But Zoe continued on with the conversation. "My dad's a businessman, too!" she exclaimed happily. "He makes a lot of money."

"Mine too," Nadya answered, taking a bite of an apple.

And so their conversation went on, and Zoe and Nadya were quickly becoming friends. When the bell rang, Nadya scribbled something down on a napkin and handed it to Zoe. "That's my address and phone number. Come to my house tomorrow after school?"

"Sure!" Zoe said happily, sticking the napkin in her backpack.

And by then Zoe was excited. She had almost completely forgotten the events of the earlier section of the morning. She didn't care that she had to stay over that day because of detention, she didn't care when Herb came back to blacken her other eye, and she didn't care when she accidentally tripped down the steps of the academy.

Because she was getting somewhere closer to Oscar Saturn.

**A/N: IT'S SO SHORT! I'M SO SORRY!**

**Review? Flames will be used to make cookies. MM...cookies...**


End file.
